1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for processing recorded information, such as text information, image information, and sound information, and to a storage medium that stores a program for processing such recorded information, in a format retrievable by a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video cameras often record images with the date and time that a particular scene was recorded. There is a growing need for a method that enables a user to store images grouped by time and date into a random access memory, such as a write-once read-many DVD-R, and that enables the user to freely search through images and play back desired images using simple operations.
To meet this need, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Hei-10-327380 discloses an image management device for preparing scenario information, which corresponds to menus of recorded images.
However, in this conventional method for preparing scenario information, scenario information with complex transitional data structure such as used in DVDs can not be prepared. Therefore, users can not easily select desired images. When scenario information is prepared according to the time when the images were recorded and menus displayed accordingly, then menus for a great many images will be displayed on a single screen. The menus are difficult to discriminate, thereby making it difficult for users to select a desired menu.